


[ART] Critical Role fanart

by stormduck



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2019, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormduck/pseuds/stormduck
Summary: Critical Role fanart originally posted to my tumblr
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Kudos: 14





	1. Campaign 2

Jester  


Veth  


Dairon  


Nott  


Fjord/Jester  


Beau  


Essek  


Caleb  



	2. Inktober 2019

Allura  


Jester  


Caleb  


Nott  


Beau  


Travis, Marisha, Liam   



	3. Campaign 1

Keyleth, drawn along with Pubdraw  



End file.
